La sorcière et l'androgyne
by minimilie
Summary: Aujourd'hui était un jour qui resterait gravé dans la mémoire de beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes qui parcourent librement les mers. Aujourd'hui on enterrait Barbe Blanche et Portgas D. Ace. Les adieux ne sont pas faciles, surtout pour la commandante de la douzième division. Mais la sorcière des glaces veille, dans l'ombre. Yuri Whitey/Haruta (rien de très explicite).


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté, que ce soit des petits OS ou des chapitres de mes longues fictions en cours... Alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien de vous offrir ce petit cadeau de Noël ;) A la rentrée, j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour moi et je me remettrai donc à l'écriture de mes différents projets._

 _Cet OS est un yuri (qui traite donc d'une relation entre deux femmes), basé sur Haruta et Whitey. Rien de très explicite, je suis restée assez pudique dans le style d'écriture et tout le monde peut donc lire cet OS. L'histoire est un peu sombre mais ça s'améliore à la fin ne vous en faites pas :D J'aime les histoires qui finissent bien !_

 _Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne lecture ! :)_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages._

 _L'histoire se déroule juste après les événements de MarineFord_

* * *

 _Quelque part, sur une île du Nouveau Monde_

Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Un jour qui resterait gravé dans la mémoire de beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes qui parcourent librement les mers. Aujourd'hui on enterrait le capitaine Edward Newgate ainsi que Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la deuxième division des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Tous les membres de l'équipage et les équipages alliés étaient présents, ainsi que quelques autres marins voulant saluer la mémoire de ces deux hommes. Parmi eux, les pirates du Roux. Shanks avait beaucoup aidé l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, que ce soit pour récupérer les corps des défunts, trouver l'île où les enterrer et construire leurs tombes, ou tenir éloignés les Marines. Comme le disait Marco, ils lui devaient beaucoup.

La cérémonie avait été sobre, propice au recueillement. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'émotions mais peu de larmes, les pirates ayant déjà pleuré tout leur saoul pendant les jours précédant les obsèques et eu le temps de se faire à l'idée de la perte de leurs proches. Maintenant que tous leurs morts sans exception reposaient en paix, enterrés ou rendus à la mer, ils pouvaient commencer à faire leur deuil, difficilement.

Avec Marco comme nouveau capitaine, ils arriveraient à tourner la page et à voguer à nouveau sur les mers du Nouveau Monde. Bien sûr, ils avaient perdu beaucoup de frères et d'alliés. Leur puissance s'en était retrouvée considérablement amoindrie et ils ne pouvaient donc pas faire en sorte que le Phénix conserve le titre de Yonkou de Barbe Blanche. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tant qu'ils étaient libres et qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ils réaliseraient le rêve de feu leur père : former une famille soudée et heureuse. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Whitey Bay trinqua avec les autres et but sa choppe cul-sec avant de la reposer dans le sable.

Après l'enterrement, la plupart des équipages alliés aux pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient restés sur l'île pour boire à la santé des défunts. Les morts n'auraient sûrement pas supporté de les voir se morfondre sur leur disparition, alors les pirates encore en vie profitaient d'être tous ensemble pour se remémorer les bons moments passés avec eux. Les fous-rires, les aventures, les paris risqués, les fêtes… ça les aidait à mieux supporter la perte de leurs proches et ça les soulageait de voir qu'ils pouvaient tous compter les uns sur les autres.

La sorcières des glaces laissa Izou lui resservir un verre et lui fit un grand sourire.  
\- Alors, quelle est votre prochaine destination ? Demanda-t-elle en portant la boisson alcoolisée à ses lèvres.  
\- On ne sait pas encore, lui répondit le commandant travesti. Marco voudrait qu'on se fasse discrets pendant quelques mois, le temps qu'on se remette de tout ça. Beaucoup d'entre nous souhaiteraient faire un break pour qu'on s'entraîne, qu'on augmente nos capacités... Je pense qu'on va se poser sur Ark Island, c'est le meilleur endroit pour disparaître et reprendre du poil de la bête.

Ark Island, une île tropicale riche en gibiers et fruits en tout genre, située en plein milieu de la Calm Belt… La planque idéale. Pour Whitey, il paraissait logique que ses frères souhaitent devenir plus forts après une telle tragédie, bien qu'ils fussent déjà membres d'un des équipages les plus puissants du Nouveau Monde du temps où le vieux était encore en vie. Ils ne voulaient plus perdre des frères et sœurs comme cette fois-ci. La guerre de MarineFord leur avait permis de prendre conscience de leurs faiblesses et ils feraient tout pour que celles-ci ne les empêchent plus de protéger ceux qu'ils aiment.

\- Je pense que mes hommes et moi on va faire comme vous, nous faire tout petits, répondit la bleue. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Mais quand vous vous sentirez prêts à pourchasser cet enfoiré de Teach, ou si jamais vous vous décidez à aider le frère d'Ace dans sa traversée du Nouveau Monde, vous nous ferez signe hein ? On sera ravis de combattre à nouveau à vos côtés.  
\- Pas de souci, j'en informerai l'ananas de service.  
Marco frissonna au loin, comme s'il avait senti que le commandant de la seizième division l'appelait par ce surnom qu'il abhorrait, déclenchant les sourires des deux pirates qui lui jetaient un regard en coin.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Haruta poussa un juron. Elle venait de renverser le contenu de sa choppe dans le sable.  
\- Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher, déclara-t-elle en se relevant. C'est déjà le deuxième verre que je fous en l'air.  
\- Plus les années passent moins tu tiens l'alcool, c'est terrible ! Ricana Blenheim à côté d'elle.  
\- C'est un des effets secondaires de la vieillesse, répliqua la brune en titubant légèrement.  
\- Te fous pas de nous, ça fait vingt-cinq ans que t'as la même gueule d'ange, je suis sûr qu'à l'intérieur t'es tout aussi jeune ! Rit Atmos.  
\- Toi en tout cas une chose est sûre, ta connerie elle ne vieillit pas non plus ! Marmonna Haruta en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne, faisant rire tous les pirates aux alentours pendant qu'Atmos protestait. Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde !  
\- Bonne nuit, demi-portion, lui répondirent les autres.

Whitey regarda la petite commandante s'en aller sans même jeter un regard dans sa direction. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Haruta avait fait en sorte de se retrouver éloignée d'elle toute la soirée. Comprenant son besoin de se retrouver un peu seule, la bleue n'avait pas protesté même si cette soudaine distance l'intriguait un peu. Elle l'avait observée à la dérobée, guettant le moindre signe d'effondrement chez elle. Mais la fille de Barbe Blanche s'était parée d'un impressionnant masque d'impassibilité. Et là, même pas un signe, un regard qui l'incitait à la suivre… La capitaine au brise-glace était frustrée. Enervée, même.

\- Tu sais Whitey, lui murmura Izou à l'oreille une fois que la commandante de la douzième division eut disparu de leur champ de vision, elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Devant nous, elle reste forte, mais je sais qu'elle pleure toutes les nuits depuis… depuis MarineFord.  
\- C'est une crétine, grommela la sorcière des glaces en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Elle a toujours eu ce défaut, prendre sur elle quand les autres sont là. Comme si ça allait arranger quoi que ce soit !  
\- Marco a essayé de lui parler, moi aussi. Mais elle dit que tout va bien, qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire pour elle.  
\- Evidemment, ironisa la bleue, elle ne veut pas que vous perdiez votre temps à vous inquiéter. Il n'y a pas que son corps qui est resté figé dans le même état qu'à l'adolescence, dans sa tête aussi elle est toujours une gamine stupide qui réagit de manière débile ! Si j'étais un peu plus bourrée, je serais allée lui botter le cul pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Le travesti eut un sourire.  
\- Quoi ? Grogna Whitey.  
\- Oh rien. Je te trouve juste trop mignonne quand tu t'inquiètes pour elle.  
La bleue grommela quelques jurons entre ses dents.  
\- Tu devrais aller la voir, reprit Izou en se resservant une choppe.  
\- Pour me faire rembarrer ? Non merci… Je préfère encore boire dans mon coin.  
\- Oh allez Whitey, le masque je m'en-foutiste, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je sais que tu es vexée, va le lui dire, engueule-la un bon coup… et crève son abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. On n'a pas réussi, mais je sais que toi tu y arriveras. Tu es la seule à qui elle acceptera de se confier.  
\- Humpf.  
\- Elle a besoin de toi, appuya le commandant. Et toi aussi. Alors dépêche-toi d'aller la retrouver.  
\- Tu fais chier, Izou, grinça la pirate en se relevant. T'as toujours raison sur tout.  
\- Je sais, répondit le brun avec un clin d'oeil. Tu me remercieras plus tard, il paraît que les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, il n'y a rien de mieux !

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur, faisant ricaner le travesti, avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger discrètement vers le Moby Dick. Izou se rapprocha de Marco et échangea un regard complice avec celui-ci quand ils la virent disparaitre dans le ventre du bateau baleine.

* * *

La sorcière des glaces frappa deux coups secs à la porte de la cabine d'Haruta. Après quelques secondes, cette dernière entrouvrit la porte et se figea en reconnaissant Whitey.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas rentrer ? Demanda la bleue.  
\- Si, marmonna la commandante de la douzième division en la laissant passer après un temps d'hésitation.  
Une fois la porte refermée, la sorcière se planta devant elle, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées.  
\- Quoi ? Lança la brune en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée plus longtemps avec nous ?  
La fille de Barbe Blanche soupira.  
\- J'étais fatiguée… J'ai un peu trop bu.  
\- Ne te fous pas de moi, Haruta. Tu n'as presque rien consommé, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu jeter le contenu de tes verres derrière toi, quand personne ne regardait ? C'était juste une excuse pour t'éclipser, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
Haruta se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner le regard.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Continua la bleue après une courte pause. Pourquoi tu évites tout le monde, en fait ?  
\- Whitey, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Excédée, la sorcière des glaces attrapa la brune par le col et la plaqua contre le mur.  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Haru', je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.  
\- Lâche-moi, gronda la commandante en lui lançant un regard noir.  
\- Tant que tu ne craches pas le morceau, tu peux toujours courir.  
\- Mais lâche-moi bordel ! S'énerva la brune en se dégageant. J'ai déjà les autres commandants sur le dos en permanence, pas besoin que tu t'y mettes en plus ! Je n'ai rien, j'ai juste envie qu'on me foute la paix, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?  
\- Et le fait qu'on s'inquiète tous pour toi, c'est aussi si difficile que ça à comprendre ?  
\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, laissez-moi respirer vous êtes vraiment lourds !

La gifle partit, laissant une trace de doigts rougeâtre sur la joue de la commandante.  
\- Comment oses-tu ? Ragea Whitey en la secouant. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la peur qui me bouffait les entrailles depuis trois jours ? Avant qu'on aille à l'enterrement du vieux et de bébé commandant, je ne savais même pas si tu avais survécu à la guerre !  
\- Whitey …  
\- Quand je t'ai finalement vue avec les autres, j'étais tellement soulagée ! Je mourais d'envie de te serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces, de te toucher pour vérifier que tu étais bien vivante, de te frapper parce que tu n'avais même pas daigné donner un signe de vie, de t'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer… Mais toi, tu m'as évitée toute la journée, évité de m'adresser la parole et de croiser mon regard ! Comme si rien ne nous liait, toi et moi !

\- Je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'on enterrait le vieux et Ace, renifla la sorcière des glaces, que tu préférais passer du temps auprès de tes frères les plus proches, les membres de ton équipage. Alors je me suis fait petite, je n'ai pas essayé de m'approcher même si j'en crevais d'envie, je t'ai laissée tranquille tout en te faisant comprendre que tu avais les rennes, que tu pouvais venir vers moi quand tu le voulais… et tu dis que je suis lourde, alors que je n'ai jamais agi autrement qu'en pensant à ton bien-être ?  
\- Whitey, je…  
\- J'étais sans nouvelles de toi, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, que tu étais gravement blessée ou pire ! J'étais morte de trouille, complètement terrifiée par la perspective de te perdre _toi_ , après Père et Ace ! Mais ça, tu t'en fous, pas vrai ? Tu t'es refermée sur toi-même comme une huître, alors tout allait bien !  
\- Arrête de pleurer, Whitey, s'il-te-plait, fit la brune avec la gorge serrée.  
\- Je ne pleure pas, abrutie, contra la bleue en essuyant ses joues d'un geste rageur, laisse-moi finir ! J'ai juste voulu t'aider, te faire sortir de ton cocon de souffrance, parce que _je t'aime_ et que je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, mais tout ce que je récolte en retour, c'est des saloperies que tu me craches à la gueule sans prendre de gants ! J'aurais mieux fait de continuer à me saouler avec les autres et de te laisser dans ton coin, au moins eux ils ont un peu de considération pour moi ! T'es qu'une putain d'égoïste, Haruta !

La bleue se retourna vers la porte, décidée à s'en aller en la claquant le plus bruyamment que possible, mais Haruta fut plus rapide et tira sur le loquet pour la verrouiller. Alors que Whitey s'apprêtait à l'injurier copieusement, la brune la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, plongeant la tête dans le creux de son cou.  
\- Pardon Whitey, sanglota-t-elle.  
\- Haru'… souffla celle-ci en écarquillant les yeux.  
\- Tu as raison, je suis une parfaite abrutie ! Je ne mérite même pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, bredouilla la sorcière des glaces en raffermissant sa prise sur elle, les yeux à nouveau brouillés par les larmes.  
\- Je suis tellement désolée ! Je te le jure, je ne voulais pas être aussi horrible, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je me sens tellement mal de ne pas réussir à accepter leur mort à tous… je ne veux pas que ça déteigne sur vous, sur toi. Mais vous êtes les pires têtes de mule que je connaisse, alors comment vous voulez que je fasse pour vous protéger si vous faites tout pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête ?  
\- Haru', c'est normal d'être triste… Et c'est normal d'être complètement désorientée. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'éloignes de nous, parce que si tu le fais, tu vas te perdre et on n'a surtout pas envie que ça arrive. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai si tu perds les pédales, hein ? Je me perdrai aussi, parce que sans toi je ne pourrai pas y arriver. Alors on doit tous rester unis pour remonter la pente, tu comprends ?

La commandante hocha la tête et se blottit encore plus contre le corps de la jeune femme, laissant libre cours à ses pleurs.  
\- Pardon, Whitey…  
\- Allez, t'en fais pas, abrutie… Viens là.  
Elle allongea Haruta dans le lit et l'y rejoignit, lui rendant son étreinte avec beaucoup de tendresse et la laissant pleurer tout son saoul.

Elles parlèrent de longues heures durant, déballant tout ce qu'elles avaient dans leur sac, toute leur tristesse, leurs craintes et leurs angoisses. Puis, le langage des mots fut remplacé par le langage des corps, beaucoup plus sensuel mais pas moins dénué de douceur et d'amour, avant qu'elles ne s'endorment dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

\- Dis, Whitey ? Murmura Haruta en regardant le plafond.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu te rappelles quand Thatch nous a surprises, la première fois ?  
\- Euh… Ah, oui ! Quand on s'embrassait langoureusement contre un mur sur la poupe du navire, et qu'il a failli mourir d'une hémorragie nasale quand il a percuté que j'avais mes mains sous ton tee-shirt et que les tiennes se baladaient dans ma culotte ?  
\- Oui, acquiesça la brune avec un sourire.  
\- Sa tête était tellement drôle à voir ! Ricana la bleue avec un sourire nostalgique en se blottissant contre le corps dénudé de son amante.  
\- Il m'a prise à part, après ça… Et il m'a dit quelque chose dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- « Whitey, elle agit comme un mec. Elle s'est forgée une sale réputation, elle jure comme un charretier et roule des mécaniques pour se faire craindre de ses ennemis… Mais quand on gratte un peu le personnage de gros dur, en dessous c'est quelqu'un de bien, de sensible et loyal en amour comme en amitié. Alors… ne la laisse pas filer, sous aucun prétexte. Parce que même si vous êtes deux filles et que ça me fait pleurer un gâchis pareil, vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre ».  
\- Wouaouh … il a vraiment dit ça ? S'étonna la sorcière des glaces.  
\- Oui. Et pour une fois que ce n'était pas un conseil foireux de sa part, je suis bien contente de l'avoir écouté, déclara la brune en l'embrassant tendrement.  
La bleue sourit contre ses lèvres et passa lascivement sa main dans les cheveux de son amante.

Quand Whitey avait remarqué pour la première fois le petit anneau en ivoire qu'Haruta gardait à l'index droit, le même que le sien, elle avait eu du mal à croire que la commandante connaissait sa signification. Mais la brune était parfaitement au courant que ce petit bijou permettait aux femmes désireuses de relations homosexuelles d'afficher leur orientation, comme la bleue s'en était rendue compte en la voyant draguer la gente féminine lors d'escales.

Il y avait eu une nuit, grandement influencée par leur taux d'alcoolémie élevé. Puis une autre, en pleine connaissance de cause. Et une autre. Encore une… et finalement, elles étaient devenues exclusives l'une de l'autre.

Elles restaient discrètes, mais ne s'aimaient pas moins pour autant. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile étant donné qu'elles appartenaient à deux équipages qui, bien qu'alliés, étaient différents et ne se croisaient donc pas aussi souvent qu'elles le désiraient. Ça ne s'arrangerait pas pendant les mois à venir, avec la retraite temporaire de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Mais elles y survivraient. Elles étaient des pirates et savaient que leur soif de liberté imposait certains sacrifices. Et quand viendrait le temps de leurs retrouvailles, celles-ci seraient plus festives que jamais.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini :) Vous étiez nombreux à me demander cet OS, alors j'ai un peu la pression. Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Est-ce que c'était crédible ? Les personnages, pas trop OOC ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review :)_

 _Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à très bientôt !_

 _minimilie_


End file.
